The Noaudrey Story
by Raku-Sama
Summary: The boy hates, The Girl loves, How will they ever get together?


_Hai everyone! I'm back! :) New fanfiction is out (this one) It's called the Noaudrey story So enjoy! Multiple Chapters are in this story_

 **A/N** _So... this is placed 10 years in the future. People I'll know will know what I mean._

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Trip**_

 **It was a Friday morning when Jerwin had the bright idea to go on a road trip with all his friends. Jerwin called all of his friends if they wanted to go on fly to America. "Should I invite Noah? Then I should invite Audrey" Jerwin thought to himself. Jerwin called Noah, "Noah, you want to come with us on a flight to America, It's me, Harry, Trevin, Lily, Shianne and you, so wanna come?" Noah, tired as ever said " Sure, but is Audrey coming?" Jerwin didn't want to know that he is actually inviting Audrey, he says " No, unless you want her to come, ha ha" Noah retorted with "Obviously not, very funny ha ha."**

 **The next day everyone came to Jerwin's house at 4 am in the morning so everyone could get ready. Jerwin rented a beach house with 4 rooms, Jerwin planned who's sharing a room. "Trevin and Shianne, Harry and Lily, Audrey an-"**

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

 **Jerwin answered to see it was Noah and they went to the living room, until Noah walked in " wha, WHAT! Why is Audrey here Jerwin?" Noah said angrily "Well if you want to come you're going to have to deal with her, oh and you two are sharing a room together" Jerwin said "Who are you sharing a room with then?" Everyone said. "Obviously by myself" Jerwin said "Can't I just share a room with Jerwin?" Noah questioned, "Nope"**

 **During the drive to the airport Noah dropped his phone and they stopped to pick it up and Jerwin went to go check what happened.**

 **Meanwhile Harry and Lily were in the backseat, Harry was on his phone checking Instagram. Lily scooted to the middle so she was beside him, "Well, that's surprising!" Harry said.**

 **"Noah dropped his phone out of the window an-, wow" A long pause was taken as Harry and Lily were beside each other Jerwin continued "Noah dropped his phone out of the window, he's lucky it didn't crack"**

 **During the flight Noah was sitting beside Audrey. He went all the way fake sleeping for the whole flight. Lily and Harry sat beside each other. Trevin and Shianne sat beside each other as well.**

 **They arrived at the house, everyone unpacked. Noah walked to Jerwin's room and asked Jerwin, "can I sleep on your couch just for today?" Jerwin sighed as he said "fine"**

 **Time passed, it was night. Audrey was sleeping and she screamed like a banshee. Everyone went to her room and Noah didn't care so he stayed asleep. When everyone arrived at Audrey's room they asked "Why are you screaming, It's 4 am?!"**

 **"I had a dream with Noah and something bad happened" Audrey said**

 **"You do know Noah is at my room right now, right?" Jerwin said**

 **"He is?" Audrey retorted**

 **"Audrey, we all ship you guys, deal with it" Jerwin said with a grin.**

 **Everyone left and went to there rooms.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Harry and Lily were sharing a bed. Lily's hands were holding onto Harry's chest. Harry woke up and he turned to face Lily and they their noses touched, Lily woke up to sigh and they fall once asleep again.**

 **Hours passed, it was morning.**

 **Jerwin woke up early to cook pancakes for everyone. Trevin and Shianne were the first to get up and they both said "Good morning" to Jerwin.**

 **Lily and Harry followed and they went to eat pancakes at the table. Noah woke up and Jerwin said "Who's waking up Audrey?" Everyone said not me except for Noah.**

 **Noah sighed and he went to her room and woke up Audrey.**

 **Audrey got up to eat breakfast with them.**

 **After breakfast, Jerwin, Trevin and Noah went to the basketball court to play some ball. Trevin shoot a 3 and Jerwin was tired from Trevin ankle breaking him.**

 **Noah was about to shoot until he saw Shianne, Lily and Audrey walking to presumably go watch them.**

 **Noah distractedly shot and the ball bounced off the net and hit Jerwin on the head. It knocked Jerwin out.**

 **Jerwin woke up after a minute and he saw himself in a car. They were driving home.**

 **Jerwin saw beside him. Lily and Harry were beside eachother and Jerwin let out a ewww.**

 **It was ten in the afternoon everyone was sleeping. Noah slept on the floor beside the bed Audrey was sleeping on. Audrey was snoring loud. Noah sighed and said " OH MY GOD HOW CAN ANY MAN HANDLE THIS WOMAN" Noah huffed before realizing Audrey fell on him.**

 **Noah pushed her off him and he slept on the bed instead.**

 **Seven in the morning, Noah wakes up and Audrey's beside him. Noah pushes her off the bed.**

 **To be Continued**

 _Did you enjoy it? Welp readers (who I probably know) I'll see you next chapter :)_


End file.
